Bukalah Dirimu
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto adalah murid yang sangat pendiam dan anti sosial. Dia tidak suka berteman ataupun mempunyai pacar. Dia selalu sinis terhadap orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya. Termasuk Isshiki Iroha, gadis manis yang selalu mengejarnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Madan Kib.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Oregairu © Wataru Watari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Isshiki Iroha**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/friendship/general**

 **Setting: AU (school life)**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Madan Kib**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUKALAH DIRIMU**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Konoha Senior High School, terdapatlah seorang laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang eksotik. Umur 16 tahun. Murid yang duduk di kelas 10-A.

Naruto adalah murid anti sosial yang suka menyendiri dan tidak suka berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Orangnya juga pendiam, cuek dan jarang berekspresi. Sorot mata biru yang sayu dan meredup, menandakan adanya suatu kesepian yang mendalam. Dia jarang bertindak ataupun berbuat dan berbicara jika tidak ada keperluan penting. Dia seperti orang terasing saat berada di dalam kelas meskipun banyak teman-teman yang ingin mencoba mendekatinya. Namun, ia akan merespon orang yang di dekatnya itu, dengan tatapan mata yang tidak suka sehingga orang yang mendekatinya itu akan menciut takut. Naruto akan memandang tajam orang itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyinggung hati orang itu. Setelah itu, orang itu pasti tidak akan mau mendekatinya lagi.

Begitulah tentang Naruto. Semua teman menganggap dirinya sombong dan angkuh karena tidak suka berbaur. Naruto menjadi orang yang tidak disukai di kelas 10-A itu dan menancapkan Naruto sebagai orang yang paling aneh di kelas.

Tapi, ada satu orang yang sangat penasaran dan ingin mengetahui tentang Naruto lebih dalam. Dia adalah teman sekelas Naruto. Seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat sebahu dan bermata biru. Namanya Isshiki Iroha.

Iroha adalah murid yang suka berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Dia adalah gadis yang supel, manis dan suka kebersihan. Dia juga peka terhadap masalah sekitarnya dan selalu membantu teman yang sedang kesusahan. Termasuk ingin mendekati Naruto dan mencari tahu mengapa Naruto tidak suka berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik wajah suram Naruto itu.

Hari ini, sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Semua penghuni sekolah sudah keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan pergi ke tempat yang dituju. Tidak ada yang berada di kelas lagi. Semuanya sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Termasuk juga Naruto. Saat jam istirahat tiba, dia lebih suka pergi ke taman sekolah yang banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau rindang. Lalu duduk di rerumputan dan menempelkan dirinya di batang kayu dan memandang ke arah langit sana. Kedua mata birunya tetap sayu. Wajahnya juga datar. Ia terdiam dalam desiran angin yang terus bertiup.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Wajahnya selalu suram ketika menyendiri di tempat ini. Setiap saat, ia selalu berekpresi seperti orang yang sangat pemurung.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Ada yang datang. Terdengar suara langkah sepatu menuju ke arah Naruto sekarang. Naruto menyadarinya.

Rupanya Iroha. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu, memasang wajah manisnya. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Begitu dekat, Iroha menyapanya.

"Hai, Uzumaki-san!" kata Iroha ramah."Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Naruto memperhatikan Iroha dengan lama. Seketika keningnya berkerut.

"Pergi!"

"Hah?"

Iroha ternganga habis. Senyum ramahnya hilang begitu saja dari wajahnya.

Kedua mata Naruto menajam. Ia tidak suka melihat Iroha. Merasa Iroha sudah mengganggu dirinya.

"Aku bilang padamu, pergi. Pergi dari sini!"

Membuat Iroha ternganga lagi. Ia merasa heran.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku cuma menyapamu saja," jawab Iroha bersikap semanis mungkin.

Kening Naruto semakin mengerut saja. Ia menatap Iroha semakin tajam.

"TENTU SAJA KAU TELAH MENGGANGGUKU! JADI, PERGI DARI SINI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" bentak Naruto sangat keras menggelegar.

Sukses membuat Iroha kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Ia melototkan kedua matanya.

Tapi, dia tetap bertahan di tempatnya berpijak. Dia tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Meskipun kamu membentakku seperti itu, aku akan tetap berdiri di sini karena aku ingin berteman denganmu, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto menatap Iroha dengan sinis. Raut mukanya menegang. Lalu ia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Iroha.

"Dasar, gadis bebal!" Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat geram. Mukanya memerah padam karena kesal.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sebentar.

Angin terus berdesir dengan lembut, memainkan rambut dan pakaian mereka sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Mereka terjebak dalam kebisuan sementara.

Naruto masih memandang ke arah lain. Sedangkan Iroha tetap berdiri di dekat Naruto.

"Taman yang indah ya," tukas Iroha tersenyum sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar taman itu."Pantas kamu suka ke sini tiap kali istirahat tiba. Suasananya sepi, sejuk dan menenangkan. Memang cocok buat menyendiri di sini."

Si Uzumaki terdiam. Dia hanya memilih mendengar Iroha yang terus berbicara.

"Memang orang yang suka menyendiri itu, selalu menyempatkan dirinya di tempat seperti ini. Berada di alam terbuka. Bersama angin yang menjadi kawannya. Tanpa ingin mengenal orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia selalu bersikap dingin terhadap orang yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Padahal maksud orang yang mendekati itu baik lho. Tapi, malah ditanggapi dengan tidak baik. Seperti orang yang berada di sampingku ini."

Perkataan Iroha sungguh menyinggung Naruto. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap diam membisu dengan raut muka yang sewot. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis ini selalu mengganggu dirinya dan selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Dia tidak habis pikir.

Iroha terus berbicara dan berbicara. Sehingga membuat telinga Naruto semakin memanas saja.

"Berhenti! Jangan bicara lagi!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang datar. Ia menatap Iroha lagi.

Iroha menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum.

"Baik, aku berhenti berbicara."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Lalu ia langsung memandang ke arah lain lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Isshiki-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut.

"Itu karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Uzumaki-san."

Bola mata biru Naruto menyudut ke arah Iroha sekilas.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi temanku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, itu karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Aku ingin tahu siapa kamu. Kamu adalah orang yang sangat misterius di kelas. Karena penasaran, makanya aku mendekatimu," ujar Iroha dengan jujur.

Sekali lagi Naruto terdiam sebentar. Lantas ia menarik pandangannya lurus ke depan sana.

"Hm, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan kau tidak perlu menjadi temanku. Karena aku tidak suka mempunyai teman ataupun berteman."

"Kenapa?" kali ini Iroha yang bertanya.

"Tidak perlu aku jawab."

"Huh ..."

Kedua pipi Iroha menggembung seperti ikan buntal. Wajahnya memerah padam karena geram melihat sikap kaku yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya. Ingin rasanya ia mengubah Naruto menjadi laki-laki yang menyenangkan dan suka bergaul.

"Kenapa sih kamu harus menutupi dirimu seperti itu? Ayo, berteman dan bergaul denganku! Aku akan menjadi teman yang baik untukmu."

Iroha mencoba untuk membujuk dan mengubah pola pikiran Naruto yang sangat sulit untuk digali. Perkataan Iroha tadi, terkesan memaksa Naruto untuk menjadi temannya. Mengapa Naruto tidak suka berteman? Itulah yang membuat Iroha benar-benar penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku pun tidak mau berteman denganmu. Aku tidak suka punya teman. Kau mengerti?"

Pandangan mata Naruto menajam ke arah Iroha. Pandangan yang sangat mengancam. Tapi, hal itu tidak menyurutkan minat Iroha untuk terus berusaha meluluhkan hati Naruto.

"Tapi, Uzumaki-san, aku benar-benar mau berteman denganmu. Aku benar-benar tulus ingin berteman denganmu."

"Permisi, aku mau pergi dulu."

SET!

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu langsung menyelonong pergi. Ia meninggalkan Iroha begitu saja.

Iroha tercengang. Dia menggembungkan dua pipinya saking kesalnya.

"Dasar, cowok menyebalkan!" sedetik kemudian, Iroha tersenyum."Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu luluh padaku. Lihat saja kamu akan menjadi temanku, Uzumaki-san. Kalau perlu sih, kamu akan menjadi pacarku. Hihihi ..."

Wajah manis Iroha terselip sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan. Itu tandanya ia benar-benar bertekad akan terus mengejar Naruto sampai Naruto mengaku kalah padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-san!"

Sebuah kotak bekal diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja Naruto. Membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitas membacanya setelah Iroha meletakkan kotak bekal di atas mejanya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto melirik ke arah Iroha. Keningnya mengerut.

"Ini bekal untuk kamu. Aku yang memasaknya sendiri lho," jawab Iroha dengan senyumannya yang menghangatkan jiwa.

Naruto membuang mukanya. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya dan meletakkan buku itu di atas meja.

Lantas ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun memandang ke arah Iroha lagi. Tatapan matanya sangat datar.

"Aku tidak butuh bekal darimu. Kasih saja bekal itu untuk orang lain."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Iroha yang terbengong-bengong. Ia menggembungkan dua pipinya seperti balon.

"Huh, dia masih saja bersikap seperti itu. Dasar, Uzumaki-san yang benar-benar kaku. Geram sekali," gumam Iroha yang sangat kesal.

Kotak bekal itu diletakkan oleh Iroha di atas meja Naruto. Kemudian Iroha segera mengejar Naruto.

Beberapa orang di kelas itu keheranan melihat Iroha. Iroha yang kini sibuk berusaha untuk mendekati laki-laki anti sosial itu. Semuanya tak habis pikir tentang Iroha.

"Iroha mau kemana?" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang bernama Amaru.

Iroha menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia menoleh ke arah Amaru yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Aku mau pergi mengejar Uzumaki-san. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau pergi dulu!"

Gadis berambut coklat itu segera berlari cepat keluar dari kelas. Amaru dan yang lainnya pun bengong dibuatnya.

"Hei, Amaru. Kenapa Iroha nekad juga sih mendekati cowok sombong itu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku juga tidak tahu alasan Iroha mendekati Uzumaki itu," jawab Amaru mengangkat dua bahunya. Bingung.

"Kalau aku sih tidak mau tahu tentang Uzumaki itu. Soalnya didekati, responnya tidak baik dan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang kasar. Aku jadi tidak suka melihat Uzumaki itu," timpal gadis berambut pendek merah muda dan bermata hijau. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

"I-Iya, dia sangat misterius," tambah gadis berambut panjang indigo dan bermata lavender. Namanya Hyuga Hinata.

"Makanya aku tidak suka dengan tipe teman seperti itu," tukas Ino sambil melipat tangan di dada."Aku lebih suka dengan tipe seperti Sai itu lho."

Semua orang pun sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Ino. Semuanya menatap Ino dengan aneh. Ino pun keheranan dibuatnya.

"Lho, kenapa kalian semua melihat ke arahku seperti itu?"

"Ino, sama saja Uzumaki dengan Sai. Sifat mereka sama. Wajahnya yang datar tidak berekspresi. Tapi, yang lebih parah itu adalah Sai," sanggah Sakura.

Ino mendelik ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi, Sai lebih baik daripada si Uchiha yang kamu puja-puja itu, Sakura. Sai lebih tampan dari Uchiha itu."

Sakura juga mendelik ke arah Ino.

"HEI, JANGAN BANDINGKAN SASUKE DENGAN SAI. JUSTRU SASUKE LEBIH TAMPAN DARIPADA SAI!"

"SAI YANG LEBIH TAMPAN!"

"SASUKE YANG LEBIH TAMPAN!"

"SAI!"

"SASUKE!"

"SAI!"

"SASUKE!"

"SAI!"

"SASUKE!"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Mereka berdua pun malah bertengkar adu mulut. Membuat semua yang ada di kelas itu terbengong-bengong lagi. Kebetulan juga jarak tempat duduk antara Sakura dan Ino berdekatan. Jadi, dua gadis itu mulai perang saling menjambak rambut masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani melerai mereka.

Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh. Saat bersamaan dua laki-laki yang dibicarakan itu datang juga. Mereka masuk ke kelas dengan kompak. Lalu mereka pun kebingungan karena telah terjadi pertandingan gulat antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Ada apa ini?" kata dua laki-laki itu bersamaan juga. Uchiha Sasuke dan Sai pun cengo melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Iroha berhasil mengejar Naruto saat menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Iroha menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ia pun berteriak keras.

"UZUMAKI-SAN, TUNGGUUUU!"

Karena tidak hati-hati, Iroha pun terpeleset. Kakinya tidak mencapai anak tangga satu laginya. Lalu ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya tumbang ke bawah.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Iroha berteriak sangat keras.

GREP!

Iroha merasa dirinya tidak terguling-guling ke bawah. Tapi, justru dirinya ditahan oleh Naruto dari arah depan. Dalam arti tertentu, kini ia dalam pelukan Naruto karena Naruto merangkul pundaknya dengan erat.

Terjadilah peristiwa aksi tatap-menatap antara satu sama lainnya ala FTV.

Sungguh adegan dramatis yang kini menimbulkan suasana hati yang berbunga-bunga di antara mereka.

Iroha pun tersenyum manis saat memandangi wajah Naruto. Naruto terpaku juga saat memandangi wajah Iroha yang manis. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

Spontan, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya langsung dari Iroha. Iroha tersipu malu-malu begitu.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menolongku, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto segera membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih begitu," Naruto kelihatan salah tingkah."Kenapa kau malah mengikuti aku?"

Iroha menuruni anak tangga satu laginya agar sama berdiri bersama Naruto.

"Karena aku ingin ikut kemanapun kamu pergi."

Naruto mengerling ke arah Iroha. Iroha memasang wajah manis yang sangat imut.

"Huh, dasar. Jangan ikuti aku. Bebal!"

CTAK!

Dahi Iroha disentil oleh Naruto. Membuat Iroha menjerit keras.

"AUUWW, SAKIT, TAHU!"

"Memangnya enak!"

Segera saja Naruto berjalan cepat meninggalkan Iroha. Ia tersenyum simpul karena telah berhasil memberikan pelajaran kecil buat Iroha.

Kedua pipi Iroha mengembang seperti ikan buntal. Wajahnya memerah padam sambil menggosok-gosok keningnya yang sakit.

"UZUMAKI-SAN!" sembur Iroha marah. Ia pun langsung mengejar Naruto lagi.

Begitulah seterusnya. Iroha terus mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi hampir setiap hari jika di sekolah. Dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mencairkan hati Naruto yang keras seperti batu. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti Naruto akan berubah. Naruto membuka hatinya untuk menjadi teman Iroha. Itulah yang diharapkan Iroha sekarang.

Tapi, apakah harapan itu akan terwujudkan nantinya? Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, harapan itu menjadi nyata sekarang. Seiring perkembangan waktu dan usaha keras Iroha untuk membuat hati Naruto terbuka lebar akhirnya terwujudkan juga. Secara perlahan-lahan sikap Naruto melunak terhadap Iroha. Ia menerima Iroha dengan senyuman yang hangat. Bahkan sifatnya mulai terasa lembut, hangat dan terbuka. Ia sudah menerima Iroha sebagai temannya. Bahkan sudah menjadi teman dekatnya.

Sudah dua bulan, mereka berteman. Naruto hanya mau berteman dengan Iroha. Iroha sangat senang karena Naruto sudah mau terbuka padanya. Bahkan Naruto akan menceritakan siapa dirinya pada Iroha saat pulang sekolah.

Siang hari yang terik, saat pulang dari sekolah. Naruto mengajak Iroha pergi ke rumahnya. Mereka pergi bersama dengan menggunakan motor bermerek Ninja. Naruto akan menjelaskan pada Iroha tentang dirinya dan keluarganya.

Tibalah mereka di mansion yang sangat besar seperti istana dengan desain eropa kuno. Itulah mansion, tempat tinggal Naruto.

Mansion yang sangat besar dengan halaman depan yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi berbagai tanaman-tanaman hias. Ada air mancur dengan patung kuda yang berdiri di dua sisi jalan setapak berbatu yang menuju teras mansion. Teras mansion yang ditopang dengan empat tiang besar dan berdesain modern. Sungguh membuat Iroha kagum dan takjub saat pertama kali masuk ke sana.

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam mansion lewat pintu tinggi berdaun dua, mereka disambut oleh seorang butler. Butler itu adalah seorang pria berambut putih panjang diikat satu dan berkacamata. Namanya Kabuto.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama!" sahut Kabuto dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Ya, aku pulang," jawab Naruto dengan tampangnya yang datar. Di sampingnya, tampak Iroha yang kebingungan.

Kabuto melirik Iroha.

"Gadis ini siapa, Naruto-sama?" tanya Kabuto.

"Oh ini," Naruto menunjuk Iroha tanpa melihat ke arah Iroha."Dia adalah teman sekelasku. Namanya Isshiki Iroha."

Begitu dikenalkan, Iroha tersenyum manis pada Kabuto.

"Salam kenal, aku Isshiki Iroha, yoroshiku!" Iroha sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Kabuto. Pelayan pribadi keluarga Uzumaki. Yoroshiku!" Kabuto juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, Kabuto-san," Iroha menegakkan badannya lagi. Begitu juga dengan Kabuto.

"Kabuto-san, buatkan minuman buat kami. Jangan lupa cemilannya juga," perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama!" Kabuto memberi hormat pada Naruto.

Setelah itu, Kabuto pergi meninggalkan mereka. Iroha menatap kepergian Kabuto sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Ayo, masuk Iroha-san!"

Terdengar suara Naruto, membuat Iroha tersentak.

"Ah, iya."

Lalu Iroha mengikuti kemana Naruto melangkah. Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang sangat luas sekali. Tinggi langit-langit rumah sekitar 3 meter. Ada dua lampu hiasan dengan desain elegan terpasang di langit-langit ruangan itu. Terdapat perabotan-perabotan mewah dan antik mengisi berbagai sudut ruang tamu itu. Juga ada frame-frame berukuran kecil sampai yang sangat besar tergantung di dinding. Frame-frame yang menampilkan foto-foto Naruto kecil beserta dua orang tuanya.

Membuat Iroha tertarik untuk memperhatikan seluruh keadaan ruang tamu itu. Ia takjub sekaligus penasaran. Tatapannya pun terus dialihkan untuk memandang frame-frame yang tergantung di dinding. Ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Naruto juga ikut berdiri tak jauh dari Iroha. Ia juga memandang ke arah frame-frame itu.

"Itu adalah foto-fotoku sejak kecil bersama orang tuaku," ucap Naruto yang mulai bercerita.

Iroha menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Dua orang dewasa itu adalah orang tuamu, Naruto-san?" Iroha tampak penasaran.

"Ya, dua orang dewasa itu adalah orang tuaku," Naruto menunjuk ke arah salah satu frame."Yang berambut pirang di sebelah kananku itu, adalah Ayahku. Namanya Uzumaki Minato. Sedangkan yang kiri, wanita berambut merah itu. Dia adalah Ibuku. Namanya Uzumaki Kushina."

"Oh ... Mereka adalah orang tuamu. Terus mereka ada di mana sekarang?" Iroha manggut-manggut sambil menarik pandangannya lagi ke arah frame.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi suram.

"Orang tuaku ... Mereka ... Sudah meninggal saat umurku baru menginjak sepuluh tahun. Pas pula saat itu aku berulang tahun pada tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat ingin menjemputku pulang sekolah. Mereka tewas di tempat sebelum ambulance datang. Mereka tidak tertolong lagi ..."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Ia tidak sanggup menceritakannya. Kejadian itu sangat mengguncang hatinya saat ini.

Iroha mendengarkannya dengan perasaan yang sedih. Ia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Hening sejenak.

Wajah Naruto semakin suram saja. Iroha terus memperhatikan Naruto.

'Naruto-san ... Ternyata dia adalah yatim piatu. Pantas dia selalu kelihatan murung begitu ketika menyendiri. Rupanya ini alasannya,' batin Iroha yang mulai mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Ya, karena itulah Naruto-sama menjadi orang lain sekarang. Menjadi Naruto-sama yang kaku dan tidak pernah tersenyum," tiba-tiba ada yang menyahut sehingga perhatian mereka buyar untuk sementara.

Naruto dan Iroha menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Rupanya Kabuto. Dia sudah datang membawakan dua minuman dan cemilan dalam satu nampan di dua tangannya.

"Maksud Kabuto-san?" Iroha tercengang karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kabuto tadi.

Nampan yang berisi dua minuman dan cemilan itu, diletakkan oleh Kabuto di atas meja kaca. Kabuto tersenyum ke arah Iroha.

"Ya, sejak Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama meninggal, sikap Naruto-sama berubah drastis. Dulunya Naruto-sama adalah anak laki-laki yang sangat ceria, bersemangat dan suka tersenyum. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah berubah. Dia menjadi laki-laki yang pendiam, pemurung, penyendiri dan tidak suka tersenyum. Bahkan aku sempat khawatir karena Naruto-sama tidak pernah berbaur lagi dengan teman-temannya. Dia lebih suka mengurung di kamar ketika sudah tiba di rumah. Dia tidak suka mempunyai teman karena katanya merepotkan kalau punya teman itu. Tapi, sekarang aku senang kalau ada seorang gadis yang mau datang ke sini. Apa Naruto-sama yang mengajakmu ke sini, Isshiki-san?"

"Ya, Naruto-san yang mengajakku," Iroha mengangguk.

"Oh, berarti ini dia yang dimaksud Naruto-sama. Dia memberitahukan aku kalau ada seorang gadis yang disukainya, akan diajaknya datang ke rumahnya hari ini. Berarti gadis yang disukai Naruto-sama adalah kamu, Isshiki-san."

Gadis itu kaget dengan perkataan Kabuto tadi. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem keras dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya."Kabuto-san, kamu terlalu banyak bicara."

"Hehehe ... Aku hanya memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Isshiki-san. Maaf, Naruto-sama."

"Tapi, jangan bilang juga soal perasaanku itu."

Tatapan mata Naruto menajam ke arah Kabuto. Nyali Kabuto menciut. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia tertawa ngeles sambil memegang kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, aku balik ke dapur dulu, Naruto-sama!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, sang butler langsung berlari cepat sebelum sang majikan berseru keras untuk menghukumnya. Benar saja, Naruto segera mengejar Kabuto.

"KABUTO-SAN! TUNGGU! JANGAN KABUR! AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA! HEEEI!"

Tapi, langkah Naruto dicegat oleh Iroha. Lengan Naruto dibelit oleh Iroha.

"Jadi, Naruto-san, kamu suka padaku?" Iroha memasang wajah manis yang berbinar-binar.

Naruto melirik ke arah Iroha. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Siapa bilang aku suka padamu?"

"Kabuto-san yang bilang tadi. Masa kamu nggak dengar juga?"

"Kabuto-san itu bohong. Nggak mungkin aku suka sama kamu."

"Jangan membantah. Wajahmu memerah tuh," Iroha semakin menggoda Naruto."Aku juga suka sama kamu, tahu. Berarti kita pacaran sekarang dong."

"Jangan memutuskan sendiri kalau kita ini berpacaran sekarang. Aku tidak setuju."

"Jadi, apa dong namanya ini?"

"Nggak tahu."

"Tapi, kamu suka nggak sama aku?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia memandangi wajah Iroha dengan lama. Lantas ia membuang muka dengan cepat.

"Nggak. Aku nggak suka sama kamu."

Wajah Iroha menjadi datar. Ia terdiam juga sebentar.

"Apa benar kamu nggak suka sama aku?"

"Iya, benar."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja."

Iroha melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan Naruto. Ia berbalik badan. Ia merajuk.

Tapi, dengan cepat, tangan Iroha ditangkap oleh Naruto.

GYUT!

Langkah Iroha berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi.

Dilihatnya, Naruto tersenyum. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Aku bercanda. Aku memang suka sama kamu, Iroha."

Spontan, membuat Iroha senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto juga membalas pelukannya.

"Dasar, kamu membohongiku!" ujar Iroha sedikit kesal.

"Maaf ya. Aku cuma bercanda. Jangan marah," Naruto terus tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pundak Iroha.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih, Iro-chan. Kamu sudah memaafkan aku."

"Hm."

Mereka berpelukan dengan eratnya di ruang tamu itu. Perasaan mereka sama-sama senang karena telah mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Sungguh membahagiakan.

Berkat Iroha, Naruto kembali tersenyum dan bahagia. Karena Iroha juga, Naruto mulai belajar untuk berbagi cerita dan membuka dirinya untuk orang lain. Naruto diajaknya untuk berbaur dan berteman karena rasa kesedihan dan kesepian itu, dapat terobati dengan dukungan serta kepercayaan dari orang yang sangat mengerti dengan perasaannya. Hanya Iroha yang mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadikan Iroha sebagai kekasihnya. Kekasih pengganti kesepian dan kesedihan yang terus dipikirkannya karena kehilangan orang tua yang sangat disayanginya. Hanya Iroha yang dipunyainya sekarang. Penawar hati yang telah mencair. Hatinya yang sekeras batu akhirnya terpecahkan oleh senyuman Iroha yang menawan.

Inilah akhirnya. Kisah Naruto dan Iroha yang sungguh mengesankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita baru update lagi!**

 **Buat Madan. Bagaimana? Kamu suka nggak dengan ceritanya? Apakah sudah sesuai dengan harapanmu?**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Oregairu itu sendiri. Saya nggak tahu cerita ini bagus atau nggak. Tapi, saya berusaha membuatnya dengan baik.**

 **Apakah Isshiki Iroha di cerita ini OOC?**

 **Berikan pendapatmu melalui review ya!**

 **Salam dari saya.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Jumat, 27 November 2015. Pada pukul 16.02 P.M**


End file.
